User blog:Ender Darkos/The Great Return Power Scale
Hey, it's Ender Darkos, I'm doing that post to show you the power scale of my Supernatural AU named the Great Return Well, the scale is simple, it's go from strongest to weakest, so, more you go down on that blog, more you will see weak characters High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 1-Primordial Beings : The strongest entities ever, all equal *Time (When all Begins) *Erebus (Where all Begins) *God (How all Begins) *Death (When all Ends) *Chaos (Where all Ends) *Destruction (How all Ends) Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 2-Nature-Level Entities, all equal *Nature (The Natural Order) *Shards (Pieces of Primordial Beings) **Jesus Christ (God's Shard) **Ciemno (Erebus' Shard) **Malthael (Death's Shard) **Yaldabaoth (Offspring of Nature/Architect of Creation) 3-Primordial Beasts-Level Entities *Demiurges (Primordial Beings-Mortals Hybrids) **Damien Thorn (Destruction's Demiurge) **Lucien Vilde (Chaos' Demiurge) *Azathoth (The First Outer God) *Primordial Beasts (Elemental Creations of God) **Behemoth (Father of Golems/Ruler of Earth) **Leviathan (Father of Levians/Ruler of Water) **Ziz (Father of Flyers/Ruler of Wind) **Iblis (Father of Djinns/Ruler of Fire) *Mephistopheles (Empowered by Prime Demons Tablet) *Time Imperators (Primordial Time Beasts created by Time) **Past **Present **Future *Mature Primordial Hybrids **Arch-Nephilims (Archangels-Humans Hybrids) ***Viktor Corbett (Samael's Son) ***Emma Corbett (Samael's Daughter) **Arch-Cambions (Prime Demons-Humans Hybrids) ***Lucion (Mephistopheles's Son) **Arch-Necromancers (Necrosians-Humans Hybrids) ***Anaon (Ankou's Son) **Arch-Chronotheists (Time Arcounts-Humans Hybrids) ***Zeit (Chronos' Daughter) **Arch Abominations (Outer Gods-Humans Hybrids) ***Harold (Nyarlathotep's Son) **Arch-Demigods (Protogenoi-Humans Hybrids) ***Niebo (Ouranos's Son) *Apostles (Servants of Nature/Empowered) **Aqueus (Leviathan/Empowered by Nature) **Ferno (Djinn/Empowered by Nature) **Abdiel (Angel/Empowered by Nature) **Raven (Monster/Empowered by Nature) **Orias (Demon/Empowered by Nature) **Qrow (Reaper/Empowered by Nature) **The Whispers (Ghost/Empowered by Nature) **Tiamat (Deity/Empowered by Nature) **Seth (Human/Empowered by Nature) **Salem (Fairy/Empowered by Nature) **Aion (Time Beast/Empowered by Nature) **Yamath (Lovecraftian Horror/Empowered by Nature) *Castiel (Empowered by all Purgatory Souls) *Eve (Mother of All Monsters) *Adam (Father of All Monsters) Low-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence 4-Primordial Hybrids *Young Arch-Nephilims **Jack (Lucifer's Son) *Young Arch-Cambions **Leah (Satan's Daughter) *Young Arch-Chronotheists *Young Arch Abominations *Young Arch-Demigods 5-Archangels-Level Entities Every Primordial Species are equal *Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Personnified Concepts) **Famine **War **Conquest **Pestilence *Primordial Species **Outer Gods (Primordial Lovecraftian Horrors created by Azathoth) ***N'yog-Sothep ***Nyarlathotep ***Shub-Niggurath ***Yog-Sothoth **Archangels (Primordial Angels created by God) ***Michael ***Lucifer ***Uriel ***Menadel ***Raphael ***Samael ***Gabriel **Prime Demons (Primordial Demons created by Destruction) ***Ahriman ***Balberith ***Satan **Necrosians (Primordial Reapers created by Death) ***Ankou ***Baron Samedi ***Hel ***Izanami ***Yama **Protogenoi (Primordial Deities created by Chaos) ***Apophis (Also the Alpha Monstrous Deity) ***Tartarus ***Gaia ***Amara ***Ouranos ***Pontos ***Nyx **Time Arcounts (Primordial Time Counts created by Time) ***Kairos ***Aion (The Time-Bearer/Cycles) ***Chronos *Samuel Beobachter (Nephilim sired by Samyaza) *Guardians (Gatekeepers of Dimensions) **Nachiel (Gatekeeper of Heaven) **Sorath (Gatekeeper of Hell) **Legion (Gatekeeper of Purgatory) *Helel (Angel created with Lucifer's Original Vessel and Grace) Seraphiel-Level Entities *First Regular Beasts (Strongest Beasts) **Dick Roman **Genbu **Shayatine **Ruachiel *Adam Milligan (Emperor of Hell, Empowered by Erebus) *Azrael (First Reaper/Second Seraph) *Qrow (First regular Reaper created by Death/The Grimm Reaper) *Tabris (Angel created with Lucifer's Feather) *Cthulhu *Kronus Seraphims-Level Entities *Beasts **Levians **Golems **Flyers **Djinns *Very First Angelic Chiefs **Seraphiel (First and Leader of Seraphims) **Camael (First and Leader of Powers) **Samyaza (First and Leader of Grigoris) *Abdiel (Seraphim/First of the Fallen) *Elder Great Old Ones **Hastur **Zushakon *Yamath (The Lord of Flames/Great Old One) *Seraphims (Higher Angels) *Grigoris-Sired Nephilims **Daniel Gregorio (Ariel's Son) **Chloe Gregorio (Ariel's Daughter) *Titans **Hyperion **Iapetus **Coeos **Krios **Rhea *Raven (The Alpha Jefferson Starship/The Strongest Monster) *Five Scourges **Phobos **Thanatos **Limos **Polemos **Nosos Young Seraphims-Level Entities *Castiel *Ladon (Alpha Drakon, Keeper of Golden Apples) *Kampe (Jailer of the Abyss) *Cerberus (Guardian of Hell's Doors) *Ethon (The Caucasian Eagle) *Mettatron (Empowered by Angel Word of God) Grigoris-Level Entities *Cain (Erebus' Power-Empowered Hell Knight-Vampire Hybrid) *Abel (Alpha Dragon, Younger Brother of Cain) *Gadreel (Second Grigori) *The Whispers (Absolute Ghost/Fusion of billions of souls) *Ariel (Third Grigori) *Archons (Creations of Yaldabaoth, Builders of Worlds) *Drakons (Proto-Dragons) *Absalom (Deity of Hell, Proto-Demon) *Grigoris (Watchers;Higher Angels) Emperors of Hell-Level Entities *Elohims (Higher Angels) *Emperors of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Lilith **Bael **Sin **Alastor **Barbatos **Morrax **Zalgo *Kings of Hell (Created with seven Seraphims) **Bahamut **Beelzebub **Belphegor **Leviethon **Asmodan **Amon **Mammon *Dean (Mark of Cain) *Salem (Guardian of Avalon/The Sorceress) *Alphas **Avies (Alpha Phoenix) **Vlad (Alpha Vampire) **Marcus (Alpha Werewolf) **William (Alpha Wendigo) *Primitive Deities **Eris **Hypnos **Akhlys **Hypnos Chief Deities-Level Entities *Chief Deities *Monsters of First Generation **Great Serpents (Dragons of First Generation) **Imperial Phoenixes (Phoenixes of First Generation) **Elder Vampires (Vampires of First Generation) **Lunar Werewolves (Werewolves of First Generation) **Frigorific Wendigos (Wendigos of First Generation) **Deitic Anomalies (Monstrous Deities of First Generation) *Helel (Weakened) Princes of Hell-Level Entities *Princes of Hell (Created with four Grigoris) **Azazel **Ramiel **Dagon **Asmodeus *Time Counts (Created by Time Imperators) **Ananke **Thot **Xiuhtecuhtli *Marquis of Hell **Orias (First Demonic Follower of Nature) Knights of Hell-Level Entities *Knights of Hell **Adramelech **Baal **Judas **Pazuzu **Abaddon *Time Beasts Regular Angels''-Level Entities'' *Regular Angels *First Demons of each inferior kind **Moloch (First Crossroad Demon) **Amaymon (First Regular Demon) *Pagan Gods *Primal Sorcerers **Rowena Regular Demons-Level Entities *Crossroad Demons turned by Lilith *Regular Demons turned by Alastor *Crowley *Seth (Original Human/Third Son of Adam and Eve) *Crossroad Demons *Meg Masters *Regular Demons Monsters-Level Entities *Monsters **Dragons **Phoenixes **Werewolves **Wendigos **Vampires **Monstrous Deities *Pandora (First Deified Woman) *Supertrained Hunters **Dean Winchester **Sam Winchester Humans-Tier Entites *Humans Well, it's finished, thanks to read that, don't hesitate to ask questions Category:Blog posts